


Там, где заканчиваются слова

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Моё вдохновение - в одном тебе.





	Там, где заканчиваются слова

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> Ikuko Kawai - Ave Maria

Донхёк откидывается на спинку стула, задирая голову, и снимает очки. Массирует виски, медленно трет глаза и сползает ниже, сверля взглядом потолок. Уже неделя прошла с тех пор, как он пытается написать что-то новое. Что-то стоящее и поистине прекрасное. Пол маленькой гостиной завален кучей измятых страниц нотной тетради, а пальцы измазаны чернилами.   
  
В приоткрытое окно проскальзывают редкие порывы вечернего ветра, путаясь в рыжих волосах, и Донхёк скрещивает пальцы в замок, укладывая их на животе. Прикрывает устало покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза и покачивается из стороны в сторону. Голова гудит от вереницы мыслей, что цепляются одна за другую, создавая хаос. Но он не может ухватиться ни за одну из них.   
  
Он поднимается со стула, обходит фортепиано и идет к балконной двери. Смотрит на вечернюю улицу сквозь вуаль прозрачно-золотой гардины и откидывает ее в сторону. Босыми ногами ступает на прохладную плитку и опирается о перила руками, всматриваясь в небо.   
  
Розовато-персиковые мазки на голубой глади создают особые узоры, и Донхёк пытается отыскать в них что-то и для себя. Он разглядывает крыши соседних домов, что тонут в амарантовом зареве. Горящий в окнах свет квартир напротив и редких прохожих, что спешат поскорее по домам. Донхёк рисует в голове образы каждого из них. Представляет характеры, придумывает незнакомцам хобби и имена.   
  
Девушка в вельветовом пиджаке цвета бордо кажется немного грустной. Красная помада на губах стерлась. И Донхёку думается, что ее вместе с улыбкой стерла очередная неудавшаяся любовь. Донхёк лишь сочувствует ей, уверенный, что она непременно встретит своего принца.   
  
Парень на велосипеде выглядит беззаботно. Донхёк уверен, что на багажнике его велосипеда восседает свобода, потому что беззаботные люди всегда обладают ею. Донхёк по-доброму завидует парнишке. Ловит его улыбку, сохраняя в памяти - вдруг пригодится, - и провожает мимолетного незнакомца легкой улыбкой.   
  
Пожилая пара прогуливается по вечерним улочкам. Донхёк представляет, что за плечами этих двоих так много, что хватило бы для создания сотни мелодий. Он думает, как много они пережили, чтобы вот так гулять по вечерам, держась за руки, и где-то там, в глубине души, Донхёк хотел бы однажды так же.   
  
Донхёк вздыхает устало и опускает взгляд. Щурится, вглядываясь в окна небольшого кафе напротив дома, и с интересом наклоняет набок голову. Ветер сушит губы, заставляя Донхёка облизнуть их, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу, наблюдая за скрипачом, что устроился недалеко от заведения. Тот листает ноты, наверняка подыскивая подходящую мелодию для этого вечера, и Донхёк в ожидании подпирает подбородок руками.   
  
Он пытается придумать в голове, какую композицию выберет музыкант. Переберает десятки известных ему, но в голову ничего не приходит. Донхёк разглядывает высокого блондинистого мальчишку лет двадцати, и есть в нем что-то такое, что вызывает интерес. Донхёк гадает, какое имя могло бы подойти парню, и изучает точеный профиль. Скользит взглядом по крепкой шее, подчеркнутой вырезом расстегнутой рубашки, и думает о том, как выглядела бы его улыбка. Донхёку хочется крикнуть, позвать с балкона незнакомца, но он останавливает себя ровно в тот момент, как смычок касается тонких струн.   
  
Донхёк замирает и перестает дышать. Прикрывает глаза, пропуская через себя каждый звук, и пальцы подрагивают так, будто он аккомпанирует скрипачу. Уголки рта слегка дергаются, и Донхёк улыбается. По телу растекается сладкой патокой тепло, и кажется, будто все вокруг замирает на одно долгое мгновение. Выбор скрипача удивляет и одновременно радует. Донхёк любит эту композицию всей душой и именно она однажды привела его в музыкальную школу.  
  
Донхёку кажется, что сердце стучит как в замедленной съемке. Бум... Бум... Бум... Он почти переваливается через перила, но вовремя успевает вернуть ноги на пол и с восхищением наслаждается игрой. Скользит взглядом по длинным узловатым пальцам, что сжимают смычок, и закусывает губу. Любуется выступающими венами, запоминает каждую линию.   
  
Игра скрипача настолько прекрасна, что Донхёку кажется, будто он вернулся в детство. Беззаботное. Спонтанное. Наполненное счастливыми моментами. Ему хочется остановить время. Запомнить момент и запечатлить его в памяти. Записать на кассету и проигрывать каждый раз, когда на душе станет грустно.  
  
В комнате трезвонит телефон, и Донхёку приходится быстро зайти в квартиру. Разговор длится недолго, но по возвращении на балкон скрипка больше не звучит. Донхёк раздосадовано вертит головой по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать незнакомца, но все попытки тщетны. Донхёк вздыхает и смотрит, как через дорогу перебегает кот и плюхается на обочине. Вот чьей беззаботности он точно завидует.   
  
Донхёк покидает балкон с грустью. В квартире темно, только вечерний свет наполняет небольшую комнату. Донхёк зажигает лампу, чей свет тусклыми отблесками ложится на стены, и усаживается за фортепиано. Крутит в пальцах ручку и прикрывает глаза. В памяти вдруг воспроизводится совсем тихая, но хорошо знакомая Аве Мария, исполненная скрипачом, и Донхёк касается белого листа. Выводит на память ноты, даже не глядя, а после просто начинает играть.   
  
Впервые за долгое время на душе спокойно.   
  
  
Утро встречает Донхёка теплыми лучами солнца, что щекочут за пятки, и запахом выпечки с улицы. Донхёк копошится в горе одеял и подушек и раскидывается звездой. Подниматься совсем не хочется, но урчащий желудок другого мнения.   
  
Донхёк наскоро умывается, чистит зубы и впрыгивает в шорты. Осматривает себя в зеркало, надевает растянутую майку и приглаживает спутанные волосы. Он обувает стоптанные кеды и, захватив с полки бумажник, вываливается в подъезд, чтобы тут же врезаться лбом в чью-то крепкую грудь.   
  
\- Простите. - Донхёк делает шаг назад и потирает лоб. Поднимает глаза и выгибает удивленно бровь. Этого парня он видит впервые, но почему-то черты его лица кажутся очень знакомыми. Донхёк рассматривает незнакомца с интересом, отмечая, насколько тот красив, а после замирает на месте, потому что от виноватой улыбки этого парня по телу проходят короткие разряды.   
  
\- Это вы простите, задумался. - Парень улыбается и забавно двигает носом. - Я живу здесь всего пару дней и выходил поискать музыкальный магазин. Но все закончилось неудачей, потому пытаюсь найти что-то в интернете. - Он машет перед лицом Донхёка картой с навигатором и вздыхает.   
  
\- Я могу вам помочь, - зачем-то говорит Донхёк. - Магазин и впрямь здесь рядом, просто, если вы живете здесь недавно, то не сразу отыщете. Я потратил на это почти неделю, - смеется он.   
  
\- Я живу здесь всего третий день, и меня зовут Джено. - Джено протягивает руку, и Донхёк пожимает ладонь, отмечая, насколько красивы у него пальцы. А еще ладонь Джено теплая и от этого Донхёку делается немного странно. Донхёк более чем уверен, что уже видел Джено, но где - вспомнить, увы, не может. - И если вас не затруднит...   
  
\- Тебя, - улыбается Донхёк. - Меня зовут Донхёк, я живу здесь уже три года. И я пока не готов, чтобы ко мне обращались на «вы». - Он закрывает входную дверь и сбегает вниз по лестнице. - Только давай сначала зайдем за кофе.   
  
Они выходят на улицу, и Донхёк указывает на соседнее кафе. Покупает для них два стаканчика орехового латте, решая угостить Джено за знакомство. Показывает окрестность, рассказывая, где лучше покупать еду, а куда лучше даже не соваться. Выводит их на главную улицу, а потом сворачивает в проулок, замечая удивленное лицо Джено.   
  
\- Хозяин этого магазинчика слишком любит музыку. Потому считает, что его магазин только для особенных людей. Только истинный музыкант может отыскать его, - разъясняет Донхёк. – Когда я впервые туда пришел, там совсем никого не было. – Он потирает затылок и делает глоток кофе.   
  
\- Значит, ты особенный? - улыбается Джено. - И на чем ты играешь? – Джено осматривается вокруг, запоминая путь, и возвращается взглядом к Донхёку. У него в волосах прыгают солнечные зайчики и сам Джено светит ярче саолнца над головой.  
  
\- Не то чтобы особенный, но просто очень настырный, - смеется Донхёк. - Играю, но обычно я прихожу к мистеру Квону, чтобы купить нотные тетради. Я играю на фортепиано. - Донхёк улыбается и сворачивает еще в один проулок.   
  
\- Ох, так это ты вчера играл ту мелодию? – удивленно переспрашивает Джено. – Не знаю, откуда она, но мне понравилось. Было в ней что-то такое, что заставило меня забыться, - с улыбкой добавляет он. – Такое бывает редко. Но наверно все дело в том, как ты играл.  
  
\- Она была моя, точнее, это то, что над чем я сейчас работаю, - закусывает губу Донхёк. – Пока не считаю ее чем-то особенным, но все равно мне приятно. В последнее время не могу нормально работать. - Донхёк вздыхает и указывает рукой на небольшую музыкальную лавку. – Что насчет тебя? – Он смотрит на Джено с интересом, и впервые ему не хочется угадывать или придумывать для Джено выдуманную им самим жизнь.   
  
\- Скрипка, - тихо говорит Джено, а Донхёк замирает на месте, заставляя Джено врезаться в него, едва не пролив кофе. – Ты в порядке? – Джено касается донхёкового плеча, чуть сжимая, и обеспокоенно ждет ответа.  
  
Донхёк разворачивается на пятках, заглядывает в лицо Джено и прикрывает глаза. Воспроизводит в голове образ скрипача, что так запал ему в душу своей игрой, растягивает губы счастливой улыбке и набрасывается на Джено.   
  
\- А я уже думал, что удача от меня отвернулась! – Донхёк радостно трясет Джено за плечи и улыбается как ума лишенный. – Вчера я слышал, как ты играл на скрипке. У того кафе. Это ведь был ты? Ты? – Донхёк ойкает, понимая, что немного перестарался с эмоциями и делает шаг назад. – Прости. Просто твоя игра...  
  
Джено удивленно выгибает бровь, но тут же улыбается в ответ и тихо смеется.   
  
\- Тебе, правда, понравилось? – спрашивает Джено и смотрит на Донхёка внимательным взглядом. – Знаешь, в последнее время мне кажется, что в моей игре что-то поменялось, и я будто нахожусь в поиске чего-то. Только не знаю чего, - усмехается Джено.   
  
\- Правда, - кивает Донхёк. – И у меня тоже бывают такие моменты. – Они медленно направляются в сторону магазина, идя рука об руку, и Донхёк пинает перед собой камешки. – И ты никогда не знаешь, что может стать для тебя витамином. Вдохновением и помощником. Знаешь, - Донхёк замирает на месте, глядя перед собой, и закусывает губу. Ему вдруг хочется сказать, что для него вдохновением стала игра Джено, но он не совсем уверен, что только в этом дело. – Забудь, - все же отмахивается Донхёк и тянет Джено за руку ко входу в магазин.   
  
Они проводят в магазине почти два часа, за которые Донхёк по просьбе пожилого хозяина играет для них несколько композиций. Он замечает, как за его игрой следит Джено, и ему впервые в жизни хочется играть лучше, чем он умеет. Донхёк уговаривает Джено сыграть и для него, а после долго пытается заставить сердце успокоиться. Игра Джено действительно странно влияет на Донхёка и его настроение, и это что-то новое для него и совсем чуть-чуть пугает.   
  
  
  
\- Если хочешь, - уже стоя у дверей квартиры, говорит Донхёк. – Заходи в гости почаще. Я всегда дома, потому рад гостям. - Они стоят на лестничной площадке, и Донхёку совсем не хочется прощаться. Ему хочется поговорить еще немного. Узнать Джено получше и может, стать для него другом.  
  
\- Только если ты сыграешь для меня еще раз, - улыбается Джено и поднимается еще на несколько ступеней выше. Машет Донхёку на прощание и скрывается за поворотом лестничного пролета.   
  
Донхёк тихо говорит, что непременно сыграет для Джено еще раз, а может, и не один, и запирает за собой дверь. Опирается о стену и закрывает глаза. Пальцы сжимаются на груди, и Донхёк бьет себя несильно, чтобы успокоить странный вихрь внутри. Скидывает кеды и заходит в комнату.   
  
Кончиками пальцев Донхёк скользит по черно-белым клавишам и вспоминает игру Джено на скрипке. Думает о пушистых ресницах, что подрагивали, пока Джено был увлечен игрой, и все это вроде неправильно, но перестать думать не получается. В голове десяток новых мелодий, в которые Донхёк непременно вдохнёт жизнь, и впервые за долгое время ему на самом деле хочется играть.   
  
  
  
Почти два месяца проходит с того самого дня, как Донхёк встречает Джено. Джено частенько заглядывает в гости, приносит с собой любимые сладости Донхёка, и они вместе провожают закаты, сидя на балконе. Донхёк играет для Джено новые произведения, в которых частичка донхёковой души, и знать Джено, что каждая из мелодий - для него, ему не обязательно.   
  
Донхёк копит каждую похвалу от Джено, складывает в конверты и хранит подальше от чужих глаз. Он делится с Джено своей привычкой наблюдать за прохожими, и они вместе пытаются отгадать, кто на самом деле по профессии та тетушка, что постоянно уводит из подноса последнюю корзинку с клубникой в соседнем магазине.   
  
Джено иногда начинает спорить с Донхёком, заставляя того пыхтеть и закипать. И Донхёк более чем уверен, что Джено делает это нарочно. Джено каждый раз хохочет заливисто, хлопает в ладоши, и Донхёк тихо радуется, что именно он является причиной такой улыбки. Он готов злиться на Джено хоть каждые пять минут, только бы на его лице снова и снова появлялась его согревающая улыбка.  
  
\- Когда-нибудь я непременно напишу и свою музыку, - тихо говорит Джено, когда они провожают очередной закат. Он поднимается с кресла, подходит к перилам и прикрывает глаза. – Я посвящу ее тебе, - совсем тихо добавляет он, и Донхёк замирает на месте, надеясь, что ему не послышалось.   
  
Донхёк отставляет чашку недопитого чая и подходит к Джено. Становится плечом к плечу и смотрит на профиль Джено. Сердце бьет о ребра и пытается проломить их, чтобы вырваться наружу. Донхёку жуть как хочется коснуться ресниц Джено, а еще провести пальцами по скулам и шее. Донхёк вздрагивает, встречаясь с потемневшими глазами Джено, и очень бы хотел отвести взгляд, только не выходит.   
  
От Джено приятно пахнет чайной розой, а на губах горьковатый вкус черного чая. Джено согревает своим дыханием губы Донхёка и смотрит в глаза, заставляя Донхёка окончательно пропасть. Кончиками пальцев проводит по руке, вверх. Гладит открытые ключицы и ведет выше. Придвигается совсем в плотную и мир Донхёка взрывается в один миг, потому что Джено так близко, что колени подкашиваются.  
  
Донхёк почему-то теряется и утыкается лбом в широкую грудь. Сжимает в пальцах рубашку на спине Джено, не желая отпускать, и ему кажется, что он вот прям сейчас на этом самом месте раскрошится в его руках. Донхёк боится, что все это сон, что сейчас Джено исчезнет, но прохладные пальцы, что поглаживают под свитером, говорят об обратном.  
  
Джено горячий, как июльский песок на пляже, и Донхёк плавится от каждого его прикосновения. Выгибается в сильных руках от каждого поцелуя/касания. Крадет поцелуй за поцелуем и дарит наслаждение. Донхёк запоминает каждый вдох-выдох, когда губами к губам, кожа к коже. И рассыпается бутонами роз на молочных простынях.   
  
Джено оставляет яркие отметины безмолвно говоря все за них двоих и Донхёку хочется забыться в четырех стенах маленькой гостинной. Джено рядом с ним как огромная вселенная, в которой Донхёк окончательно потерялся. Он старается впитать в себя запах Джено, запомнить его вкус на губах. Хочет оставить каждое касание под кожей, и с собственных губ словно в бреду слетает чужое имя. Стонами, шепотом, тихими признаниями. Донхёк уверен, что никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько открытым перед кем-то. Даже собственная музыка не раскрывала его миру настолько. И сейчас, в маленькой гостиной, Донхёк впускает в свой мир того, кому принадлежит его музыка. Самое дорогое, что было у Донхёка до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
  
  
За окном небо сереет превращаясь в бескрайние просторы усыпанные звездами и Донхёк чувствует на коже теплое дыхание Джено. Ему так хорошо и лениво, что шевелиться совсем не хочется. Донхёк чувствует как теплыми пальцами Джено поглаживает его живот, прижимая к себе, и как губами водит по обнаженным плечам. Донхёк жмется ближе, покрываясь мурашками, и ему страшно, совсем немного, что все это исчезнет если он закроет глаза.  
  
Донхёк начинает ерзать и переворачивает на другой бок. Смотрит на сонного Джено, у которого в глазах отражается небо, и опускает взгляд на исцелованные губы. Донхёк тянется к ним пальцами, гладит подушечками и закусывает губу, потому что поцеловать Джено хочется неистово.  
  
Джено чуть заметно улыбается и сам тянется за поцелуем. Он выходит ленивый, смазаный, но такой желанный, что у Донхёка вмиг заканчивается воздух в легких. Джено смотрит на Донхёка слегка затуманенным взглядом и гладит за ухом. Щурится, будто решая что-то, а потом просто шепчет в губы, что хотел бы остаться вот так вот с Донхёком навсегда. Чтобы рядом. Чтобы только вдвоем.  
  
И у Донхёка сердце с такой силой ударяется о ребра, что Донхёку немного больно становится. Но он смеется приглушенно и обнимает Джено за шею. Целует широкие плечи, цепляется короткими ногтями и глаза щиплет от непрошенных слез.   
  
У Донхёка в голове рождается еще одна мелодия и он решает, что именно она скажется Джено все то, что хотел бы сказать Донхёк.


End file.
